<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by QueenoftheWallflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368634">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers'>QueenoftheWallflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Meme 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism (minor), F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1, hickey, possessive clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't help but feel jealous every time she sees someone with Bellamy. He's her co-leader. <br/>She gives him a hickey one day and it spirals from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Meme 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: S1: Clarke doesn’t like watching the other girls flirt with Bellamy. She gives him a hickey and likes how it looks so every time it fades she redoes it cause he’s hers. <br/>Bp: she starts marking him in public and Bellamy is half embarrassed and half turned on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t bother her. <br/>She knows that. <br/>They aren’t sleeping together. <br/>They are just leading camp together. <br/>But it gets under her skin- the way only Bellamy is capable of doing. <br/>It’s bothers her, having to see them come out of his tent. <br/>She doesn’t like the way they look at him-like they know him.</p>
<p>They don’t know the way he runs a hand through his curls when he’s stressed. <br/>They don’t know how he bites on his bottom lip when he's thinking.<br/> Or how terrified he is of failing everyone, of something happening to them.<br/>They don’t know him the way she does.</p>
<p><i> You don't know him the way they do </i><br/>Clarke tries to ignore that little mocking voice in her head.<br/>But it bothers her.<br/>That they know something about him that she doesn't.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She goes to his tent to talk about hunting and finds him making out with a girl. <br/>Something in her snaps at the way the girl’s hand are in his hair and his hands on her hips, gripping her tightly, and the little moans that are coming out of their mouths and she stalks over to grab the girl’s shoulders and pulls her away before she can even stop to second guess her actions.<br/>“Get out.”<br/>The girl flees the tent at the look on the blonde's face and Bellamy raises an eyebrow but before he can say a word, Clarke is swinging a leg over his hips and she kissing his neck. His hands freeze as she mouths at his neck, the slight stinging sensation of her teeth and the way she soothes the pain away with her tongue. <br/>He's pretty sure that this is a dream. <br/>It has to be.<br/>She pulls away the second his hands touch her hip and she smiles triumphantly.<br/>“There.”<br/>She walks out of the tent leaving Bellamy confused at what had happened and a bit turned on.</p>
<p>The next morning when he leaves his tent, Miller blinks and Jasper snickers.<br/>It’s his sister who points it out with a wrinkle of her nose.<br/>“Is that a hickey?”<br/>Bellamy raises a hand to his neck and feels the swollen bruise and then later he heads to Raven’s workshop to find some reflective metal to see it.<br/>The hickey shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. It’s not his first hickey but it’s a hickey from Clarke. <br/>All day Bellamy can feel them looking at his neck and he feels like screaming that the hickey came from the Princess herself.</p>
<p>During dinner, he notices Clarke looking at it, a glint of pride in her eyes. <br/>He rolls her eyes at his sister who’s going on and on asking him who was the hickey from. <br/>(Octavia had heard from the other girl last night about Clarke pulling her off and was curious to know which girl her brother had gone to.) <br/>The questions and the stares are starting to get to him, and Octavia manages to get on his last nerve.<br/>“It will be gone in a few days, stop making a big deal about it.”<br/>He doesn’t see the spark of anger in Clarke’s eyes at his snappy retort or the look of consideration she gets.</p>
<p>A couple days later it’s gone and Clarkes asks to see him in the drop shop. <br/>She tells everyone not to bother them unless it is an emergency. <br/>He is barely coming through the door when Clarke shoves him onto a medical cot, her mouth on his neck as she sits on his lap.  He's taken by surprise, his head spinning, but this time he's faster to act. His hands end up on her ass and she pushes against his hands as she licks his neck and then bites his earlobe and then back to his throat, back to the mark she left where she presses a hard kiss before she starts working on leaving another mark.<br/>She moans as he gives her ass quick squeeze, the vibrations against his throat making his dick hard. <br/>“Clarke.Clarke.”<br/>He tries to readjust her and she wiggles her hips and he groans.<br/>“Fuck Clarke.”<br/>He lets his hand trail up and down her back, stopping to squeeze her ass. Each time he gives it a squeeze she lets out a little moan and the sound just proceeds to make him harder.<br/>She moves her hips against his dick and he groans. <br/>She pulls away with one final lick and sits back a triumphant look on her face. <br/>Her fingers ghost over it and he likes the look on her face. his hands tighten on her ass and she looks at him. <br/>“Is this going to become a thing?”<br/>Her heart pounds at his questions and she's not sure what to say.<br/>She laughs and presses a quick kiss to his lips. <br/>But before she can pull away completely he slides one hand through her and kisses her deeply. He tugs on her bottom lip and then pulls away.<br/>Clarke climbs out of his lap shakily.<br/>“Should go, before the camp starts to talk.”<br/>Bellamy stands up and taps his neck.<br/>“Something tells me this will be doing all the talking.”<br/>He leaves and Clarke slumps against the wall. </p>
<p>Her heart is pounding and she is sure that her panties are wet.<br/>Everyone is probably busy and before Clarke can second guess herself she unbuttons her pants and slides a hand down her panties, her fingers brushing her blonde curls until she finds her clit. <br/>It's swollen and sensitive and the slightest touch makes her moan. She slides a finger down her slit, to gather some wetness before she goes back up to circle her clit with fast circles.<br/>In this camp, someone is always getting hurt and the kids have a way of catching her during her free time. <br/>She thinks about Bellamy's hands and how they would feel sliding in and out of her, how his curls would brush her cheeks as he whispered into her ear.<br/>She comes with a low moan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She ambushes him outside the dropship. She had seen Bree laughing, a hand on his shoulder and Clarke felt a surge of jealousy. The amount of Bellamy’s admirers had dropped after the fourth hickey she had left him but some like Bree were persistent.<br/>Clarke had to admire the girl’s persistence and confidence and she would have applauded her, if it were not Bellamy she was flirting with.<br/>“Bellamy!”<br/>He turns to her a smirk on his face and her eyes narrow.<br/>She was starting to wonder if he was intentionally trying to piss her off.<br/>Bree shoots her a glare as Bellamy approaches her and Bree walks away.<br/>“You called princess.”<br/>Clarke wants to wipe that smirk off his face.<br/>So she grabs his hands and shoves him against the metal of the dropship and rises to her tiptoes to kiss him. <br/>Bellamy is taken by surprise.</p>
<p>All of Clarke’s ambushes have usually taken place in his tent or in the dropship away from where anyone can see them.<br/>She wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and she peppers kisses on his jaw until she reaches her mark. Bellamy spin them around and hoists her up, and her legs wrap around his waist, he presses his hands on the wall under her, while Clarke is focused on sucking on his neck, her teeth a little harder this time, intent on making a point.<br/><i> Mine </i><br/>He presses himself against her, and the feeling of her lips on his neck and the fact that anyone can walk by and see them has him very hard. <br/>She pulls away with a lewd pop and her lips are swollen.<br/>He leans in to kiss her but she places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She unwraps her legs from him and he puts her down.<br/>“Bree’s waiting for you.”<br/>She winks at him, a smirk on her face. She walks away, her hips swaying and he groans.<br/> He leans against the metal of the dropship trying to get himself under control.</p>
<p>It happens again, this time against a tree, her shirt on the ground and she grinds herself against him as his hands tease her nipples. <br/>Anyone could stumble upon them, the camp in visible distance but that’s what makes it more fun. <br/>Clarke has switched to the other side of his neck, letting the bruise heal. <br/>But this time, before she can go and leave him, he leaves a mark on her breast, right where it can be visible for all to see.<br/>Clarke’s eyes flash, dark with lust and a hint of pride and a challenge there.</p>
<p>After that, it’s when he’s on guard duty. Miller is about twenty feet away from him but it doesn’t seem to matter to Clarke. She kneels behind him, her lips and teeth skimming his neck before she starts. <br/>This time, however, when she’s done he pulls her onto his waist and proceeds to peel off her shirt. She shivers as the cold air hits her and fumbles for her bra strap. <br/>There is a full moon and Bellamy is aware that Miller and Monroe can probably see them, that anyone walking by will be able to see Clarke topless on his lap btu he doesn’t care. <br/>He brings his hands to her right breast and Clarke lets out a soft sigh. She rises up and he lets his tongue play with her nipple rolling it, before the switches to the other side. Once it’s hard he uses his teeth pulling on it and she whimpers. <br/>“Bellamy.”<br/>He pulls away and presses a kiss to her clavicle.<br/>“Shhh.”<br/>He makes an x on the spot where he’s going to leave his mark and her hips rock slightly as she feels him under her. <br/>She lets out breathy moans as he works on his mark. <br/>He’s not sure what it is but he’s starting to see why she enjoys it. <br/>It’s an addicting feeling, seeing your mark on someone. <br/>He’s hers and she’s his. </p>
<p>He’s sitting by the fire drinking moonshine talking with Bree about a potential hunting trip when Clarke stumbles onto his lap. He wraps an arm around her waist.<br/>“Careful princess.” <br/>A few eyes stare at them but Bellamy ignores it.<br/>She laughs and shifts until she has one arm around his shoulders. Her hand strokes the curls near his neck and Bellamy goes back to his conversation with Bree about hunting when Clarke licks his neck.<br/>He nearly spits out his moonshine and Bree stops talking as Clarke starts to suck on a spot on his neck, her teeth nibbling gently, tongue soothing him. He’s half embarrassed as others start to take notice of them but he can’t move. <br/>Clark marking him in front of everyone is strangely erotic and he can feel himself getting hard.<br/>“Clarke, princess. You need to stop.” <br/>It comes out as a soft moan. <br/>She pulls away and kisses him, hands in his hair, teeth tugging on his bottom lip.  <br/>She stands up and then walks towards the tents, hips swaying. <br/>Bellamy can feel his cheeks heating up as everyone looks at them. <br/>He’s aware of the tent in his pants and knows that he shouldn’t be standing up. <br/>“Well, at least we know now.”<br/>Bree gets up a smile on her face and she sits next to Sterling, who wraps an arm around her.<br/>Octavia shudders and buries her head into Jasper’s shoulder.<br/>“Please never do that in front of me again.”<br/>Miller rolls his eyes.<br/>“At least you didn’t have to see them during patrol.”<br/>Monroe shudders next to him. <br/>"It's like hearing and seeing your parents."</p>
<p>Bellamy takes a swing of his moonshine and then not caring stumbles away. <br/>Clarke’s already asleep when he comes to her tent so he removes her shoes and fixes her blanket.<br/>“You are going to kill me, princess.”<br/>He presses a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clarke runs a hand through her hair. Conversations with the Ark are stressful but necessary. <br/>Lincoln had come by earlier to tell them that the commander is curious about them. <br/>The Ark is against them making alliance, they go on and on about how they have no authority and shouldn’t be making decisions that can impact the others when they come down. <br/>Clarke simply pulls off her headphones and Bellamy does the same, even though they can still hear them.<br/>Clarke paces around the tent, fury in every inch of her body and Bellamy reaches for her wrist. She stands in between his legs and they exchange a look.<br/>She runs a hand through his hair and his hands go to her waist to pull her closer. <br/>She slowly throws a leg over him and sinks down onto his lap. <br/>He kisses her softly, reassuring her that everything will be okay.<br/>She reaches for the hem on his shirt and he helps her pull it off. <br/>She runs her hands up and down his chest and he helps her pull off her shirt and her bra, weighing her breasts in his hands and she sighs.<br/>“Bellamy.”<br/>He slides a hand down her pants and runs a finger down her slit and she buries her head into the crook of his neck, her lips pressing a kiss into his skin.<br/>“I got you.”<br/>He lets his fingers work and Clarke rocks her hips trying to muffle her moans, biting him when he hits a certain spot when he curls his fingers. <br/>He lets his finger circle her clit and Clarke is trembling and he presses a kiss to her shoulder and she bites down when she cums. <br/>Abby is still on the headphones but Clarke’s body is no longer furious or tense. <br/>She kisses his shoulder and he licks his fingers clean and then Clarke is pulling her pants off and he finds himself staring at a naked Clarke Griffin. <br/>She reaches for his pants but he shakes his head and picks her up and sets on her on the table. He pushes her legs apart slowly, giving her a chance to say no.<br/>He cups her and she tilts her hips as he simply places his hands there, feeling her soft wet curls.<br/>He presses his hand harder, marveling how small she is compared to his big hand. He presses a kiss to her forehead.<br/>“Mine.”<br/>She lets her hand trail to his neck, fingers trailing over the mark she gave him.<br/>“Mine.”</p>
<p>He kisses her softly, a promise then he sits down on the chair and Clarke leans back on her elbows to watch as he pulls her closer to the edge of the desk and spreads her legs wider.<br/>He takes a few seconds to admire her- the soft dark blonde curls, the pinkish-red color of her cunt, the way her clit is swollen, how wet she is.<br/>He can die happy knowing what she looks like. <br/>Clarke lets out a whine of impatience.<br/>“Bell--”<br/>She’s cut off as he goes straight for her clit before licking a stripe down her folds. <br/>Bellamy can hear Abby’s voice calling out “Clarke?” in a panicky tone but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. <br/>Clarke whimpers and moves her hips, trying to rock against his face but he holds her firmly as he circles her clit with his tongue before making his way down to suck on her folds. Her legs are spread wide and anyone who peeks in will be getting quite a view but Clarke’s far too gone to care as is Bellamy.  <br/>He grabs her ass and tilts her up and pushes his tongue in deeper and Clarke’s hands are scrambling to find something to hold onto. <br/>She can hear how wet she is and the noises Bellamy makes as he sucks. <br/>Her cheeks are pinke and she has no doubt that her mother and others outside the tent van probably hear them.<br/>She’s on the edge and Bellamy squeezes her thighs and she can just picture the marks he’s leaving behind and she cums with a loud piercing “Bellamy.”<br/>He pulls away to watch her come undone not carrying that she’s dripping onto his pants.<br/>He presses a kiss to her cunt.<br/>“Mine.”<br/>She pushes herself up to a sitting postition and pulls him up towards her to kiss him. <br/>“Mine.”<br/>She murmmers it aganist his lip, one hand on his cheek, the other slipping down his pants, to wrap around him.<br/>“Yours.” <br/>He agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>